Universals
by ablondeinaunionjack
Summary: A mysterious new girl arrives in Hescombe, claiming to be another Universal. Can Connie save her from Kullervo without sacrificing herself? All recognizable content belongs to Julia Golding.
1. Another

**This chapter is dedicated to Darling Summers for beta-reading it.**

1. Another Universal

Connie stared out into the dark storm and shuddered. She couldn't help remembering when she had been summoning storms like those which raged outside. It had taken all of her friends' strength to save her from Kullervo's clutches, and she had nearly killed her best friend Col. She turned away from the window and started as the doorbell rang. Her aunt Evelyn looked up.

"That's a pain. I wonder who's here now? Go and see, will you?" she asked Connie.

Connie went to the door and opened it. A girl her age was standing on the doorstep, with long brown hair tucked under a waterproof hood and starry blue-grey eyes. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Erm, hello. Are you Connie Lionheart? The universal?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you a new member of the Society?" replied Connie curiously.

The girl shook her head.

"No, I'm Astrid. I'm a...I'm a universal. I'm in trouble, and I think you can help."

Connie was aware that she was gaping, and shut her mouth. All the same, it was a shock. For three years she had thought that she was the only universal in the world, and here was another girl turning up on the doorstep and claiming to be another. She reached out to the girl's mind, and found the complicated, yet very familiar, mind of a universal companion. She opened her eyes.

"You'd better come in," she said, standing back to allow Astrid to enter the house. The girl followed Connie inside.

"Sorry to arrive unannounced like this. I know it's late, but I wanted to see you as soon as possible" she apologized. "Will your parents mind?"

"It's all right. I'm living with my aunt and her husband, but they won't mind. Mack's a Kraken Companion and Aunt Evelyn's a Banshee Companion. So, I take it that you aren't a member of the Society, or I would have heard about you" replied Connie.

"Not yet, and that's sort of why I wanted to see you."

Evelyn looked up expectantly as they went into the sitting room.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Astrid. She's another Universal." explained Connie. Evelyn stared at her, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Another universal?" she said wonderingly. Astrid nodded.

"Well, well. Sit down. I'm Evelyn Clamworthy, a Banshee Companion. How did you find out about Connie?"

"I found out that my friend Sam was a wood sprite companion a few weeks ago, and her companion told me that I was a Universal. She told her chapter, and found out about you, so I decided to come down to see you. My parents don't know about the Society. They just think that we're down on holiday. It'd scare them if they found out."

"Right. Would you like a drink? I think we're going to have to talk properly about this, and we might as well have something to keep us going." replied Evelyn, standing up. "Is tea alright?"

"Yes, thanks. One sugar, please."

Evelyn left the room, and Connie began to explain the ins and outs of universalship. She talked about the universal's tools and the special reading-room in which she had learned so much. Evelyn came back in with three mugs and sat back down.

"So, Astrid, you said you were in trouble. What kind of trouble is it?" she inquired, causing Astrid to wince.

"My powers are inhibited. I can't do anything. I think...I think Kullervo is stopping me, so that I will fail my assessment, and then I'll be on my own so that he can use me."

Connie bit her lip. She remembered, far too vividly, when she had been under the shapeshifter's power, and how she had almost killed three of her friends. She dreaded to think what could happen if he gained a universal.

"I thought I was the only universal left. That's why Kullervo wanted me so badly," she said quietly.

The front door opened and shut, causing Evelyn to look up.

"That must be Mack. I'll go and explain what's happening." Evelyn went out to the kitchen, leaving the two universals together.

"When did you stop being able to encounter creatures?" asked Connie.

"A week ago. I'd only known what I was for a week, and then whilst I was talking to a Rock Dwarf, I just couldn't speak to him. I didn't understand what he was saying. I tried to find his mind, but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. It wasn't like having a mind hidden from you" said Astrid, answering the question on Connie's lips. "This was different. This was just like I was a normal person: I couldn't connect with anyone."

Talking about it clearly pained her: her brow was creased and her eyes sad.

"I'll do what I can. Earlier this year, Kullervo made me his companion again. I was storm-raising...I was enjoying it, whilst I was doing it. But afterwards...I just felt so drained, so empty, like a part of me had been taken away. I nearly killed my best friend. I didn't even think about it; whilst he was with me, I could do anything, I never had to think about the consequences. It was horrible...the worst thing that ever happened to me."

Connie was surprised by herself. She hadn't told anyone how it had felt: how good she had felt when she was raising a storm, the gaping emptiness that had filled her afterwards: and now she had gone and told a complete stranger. Maybe it was just because Astrid was a universal: Connie felt safe telling her things. She knew that another universal would understand her. Astrid nodded sympathetically, sensing that Connie had never told anyone else before. At that moment, Evelyn and Mack came in, the latter in full motorbike leathers.

"This is Mack, my husband. He's a Kraken Companion."

"Astrid Farley" replied Astrid.

Mack nodded.

"So Evie said. We'll tell the Society, and see what we can do."

Soon, Astrid rose to leave.

"Thanks for the tea. I have to go back to my parents now, but when should I come to the meeting?" she queried.

"Saturday evening. Do you know where the Masterson's farm is? Well, it's near the wind farm, we're meeting in the old barn at about six o'clock" answered Evelyn. "I'll tell Dr. Brock, and you can come and meet everyone."

"No, wait. Come here on Saturday morning, and we can go and see Col and Rat. They can bring their companions" suggested Connie.

"I'd love to" declared Astrid. "I have to go now, but I'll see you here on Saturday morning."

She wrote a number down on a piece of scrap paper.

"This is my mobile. Call me when you decide on a time."

"Sure. I'll see you then" replied Connie. Astrid smiled in thanks, and left the house, closing the front door quietly after herself.

"Well, well. Another universal. I wonder what the Society will say" said Evelyn.

Connie couldn't help wondering herself.


	2. Encounter

**This chapter is for Angelmail, LuckyAndInsane and Darling Summers for giving me my first ever review. **

_**2. Encounter**_

Saturday dawned brightly, with a hint of frost. Col Clamworthy was both excited and a little nervous as he set off to the Masterson's farm to meet the new universal. His companion Skylark seemed to realise this, and nuzzled him reassuringly.

"I'm sure that you will like her, companion, if the universal does" assured the pegasus.

"I'm sure I will, Skylark. I'm just a little surprised, really. I mean, another universal is big news! I just hope that..." Col shook his head as though to dispel the thought. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Connie and Astrid were waiting for him in the barn where the Society often met, and Rat and Icefen were meeting them there. Connie had explained the situation to Col, and he felt sorry for her. He couldn't imagine seeing the magical world of the Society for the Protection of Mythical Creatures and then not being able to reach any of the amazing creatures inside it. He knew how bad it felt to be away from Skylark for a day, and being separated for a week...it didn't bear thinking about.

"Hey! Col!" yelled Rat, racing up behind them on Icefen.

Col rolled his eyes.

"Show-off," he muttered to Skylark, causing the latter to snort amusedly.

They reached the barn a few minutes after Rat and his frost wolf companion.

"Come on, slowcoach!" he said. "Astrid will have gone home by now."

Col, Rat and their companions went into the barn, where Connie and Astrid were waiting. Col saw Connie first, leaning against the wall, and then a girl with starry blue-grey eyes sitting upright on a hay bale who he knew to be the new universal.

"Oh good, you're here" said Connie, standing up straight. "This is Astrid. Astrid, this is Col and Skylark, and Rat and Icefen."

"Hi" replied Col, leading Skylark forwards. "Would you like to try and encounter Skylark first?"

Astrid nodded, and stood up. She buried her face in Skylark's mane, and reached out to his mind. She felt the wide open skies in his head, and the feeling that she could go anywhere, do anything as a pegasus companion. She saw a smeared black cloud in front of her, and felt Skylark's strong and bitter hatred for the creature that had stolen his companion. Suddenly, everything disappeared, and she swayed, still hanging on to Skylark, to try and find her bearings. Astrid's eyes shot open, and she staggered back onto the hay bale.

"Astrid? Are you alright?" asked Connie concernedly, leaning over her.

Astrid waved her away.

"I'm fine thanks, but...I encountered him. Skylark. But I couldn't access his mind. Not properly."

She sat back, her head pounding.

"Tell her I'm sorry" instructed Skylark.

"Skylark says he's sorry" said Col.

"It's not your fault. It's me. I just...I can't do this!" exclaimed Astrid, pounding her fist on the bale, causing the pegasus to start. "Sorry; but can you imagine being a universal, and then losing it all? It's...it's almost unbearable sometimes."

Col nodded sympathetically.

"Do you want to try with Icefen?" offered Rat.

"I'll try" replied Astrid, sitting up straight.

Rat whispered something to Icefen, and sent the frost wolf forward. He sat in front of Astrid and looked up at her hungrily, his ice-blue eyes boring into hers. She reached across and laid her hand on Icefen's head. She closed her eyes and reached mentally for him. She found his mind: cold, sharp and bright, like the first frost. Once again, she lost the picture, and this time she could almost have cried. Opening her eyes, she saw Icefen look up at her inquisitively. Astrid scratched his ears, and looked up at Connie.

"I can't do it" she announced.

Connie rested her chin on her hand and looked up at the roof. Suddenly, she let her hand drop.

"When you were a full universal, which creature did you communicate with most easily?" she asked.

Astrid thought for a moment.

"Banshees" she said finally. "When I found out, the banshees spent a lot of time with me. If I can have a proper encounter, it might be with them."

"Well, that's easy," replied Connie. "We just need to ask Evelyn."

Astrid smiled.

"Great. Would your aunt mind if we went to ask her now?" she queried.

Connie shrugged and looked at her watch.

"It should be all right. Are you two coming?"

"I can't, sorry. Mum's expecting me back. See you later. Good luck with the banshees, Astrid" replied Rat.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me try with Icefen" said Astrid, giving the frost wolf one last pat before he left.

He leapt onto Icefen's back and they loped off.

"Looks like it's just going to be me. Sorry Skylark, but you'll have to stay here. There are far too many people around." declared Col, tangling the pegasus' mane with his fingers.

"I understand," answered Skylark.

Astrid stroked Skylark's nose as she passed.

"Goodbye, Skylark." she whispered, taking comfort in the pegasus' warm presence.

He whinnied softly in reply, and Col, Connie and Astrid left for Number 5, Shaker Row.


	3. Banshee

**Thanks to Angelmail for reviews and random conversations!**

3. Banshee

Evelyn was doing some paperwork for the SPMC when Col, Connie and Astrid walked in.

"Morning! How did it go?" she asked, looking up from the table.

"It didn't. I could see a little bit, but..." Astrid shrugged.

Evelyn frowned sympathetically.

"We came here because Astrid said she might be able to bond with a banshee," explained Connie.

"Oh, and you'd like me to summon my banshees, then? Well, I'll need about half an hour to finish this. Dr. Brock wants this for tonight's meeting," said Evelyn with a grimace. "You can have some tea, if you want. Or you could go back out to Skylark."

"I could take you out on Skylark, Astrid," offered Col. "He can carry two."

"That would be great. Bye then, Mrs. Clamworthy," replied Astrid.

Connie, who had been reading the paperwork over her aunt's shoulder, looked up.

"I'll come too, if I can. Bye, Evelyn."

Col, Connie and Astrid left the house and headed up onto the moor, past Col's house to get flying helmets and goggles.

"We can't fly around the Mastersons' farm any more, now that the wind farm has gone up," explained Col.

He blew on the silver whistle which all pegasus companions carried around their necks, and presently Skylark flew into view. He landed with a soft thud and nuzzled Col's hand.

"Greetings again, companion," said Skylark.

"Hello, Skylark. Would you mind doing us a favour and taking the girls up?" replied Col, burying his hand in the pegasus' mane.

"Of course I don't mind," declared Skylark, lifting his head proudly. "There is plenty of cloud cover for us, and it would be an honour to take the universals flying."

Astrid patted Skylark, pleased that he had counted her as a universal.

"Good. Connie, do you want to go first?" enquired Col, fastening his helmet around his chin.

"Oh, well, Astrid should go for the first ride..." protested Connie, remembering the ride she had had when she first met Argand.

"No, that's fine, you go." replied Astrid, taking off her coat and sitting on it. "I'll just wait here. Have fun."

Col vaulted onto Skylark's back and helped Connie up.

"Come on then, Skylark" urged Col as he pulled his goggles on. "Are you ready Connie? Got your flying gear on?"

Connie nodded, adjusting her helmet slightly. The pegasus galloped forwards and launched himself off the ground and into the sky. They flew across the moor, the thick black hair that streamed out from under her helmet flowing behind her. Skylark's large wings caught the wind, managing both to keep his passengers stable and to fly swiftly. Col turned back to Connie.

"Isn't this great?" he asked.

"I prefer to keep my feet on the ground, personally!" yelled back Connie over the wind.

Col threw his head back and laughed.

"You love it, really" he declared, steering Skylark into a swoop.

"So, what do you think of Astrid?" queried Connie.

Col pulled Skylark back up sharply.

"She seems nice. I hope we can help her. Really pretty too. The boys at school would like her!" stated Col, smiling.

Connie shot Col a look.

"And you?" she questioned, her mismatched pair of eyes meeting his.

Col looked down at his fingernails before burying his hands in Skylark's mane.

"Er, no. She's not really my type" he replied uncomfortably.

He was always uncomfortable about discussing things like that with Connie, mainly because he was aware of certain feelings for her that made him feel nervous. He was spared the problem of elaborating by Dr. Brock, who was riding his motorbike down below them on the moor road. Connie waved to him as he slowed to a stop, all thoughts of Col and Astrid forgotten.

"Can we pull up here, Col? I'd like to have a word with Dr. Brock" she said.

Col nodded and landed a little distance from the motorbike. Skylark wasn't fond of such machines, as they were far too noisy for his taste. Dr. Brock had already dismounted and waved to him.

"Morning Connie, Col!" he called.

"Morning," replied Connie, walking up to him with Col.

"I hear that your training is going well," said Dr. Brock.

Connie smiled and nodded.

"Gard's a good teacher. I'm starting with the chain now."

"The chain?" queried Dr. Brock. "That sounds interesting. I'll let you explain it at tonight's meeting. What did you want with me? It's nice to see you, but I can see that Col and Skylark are itching to get away again."

Col smiled sheepishly.

"I was wondering whether Evelyn had mentioned Astrid Farley to you?" replied Connie, meeting him in-between Skylark and his motorbike.

"Yes, Mack mentioned something about her. A universal with inhibited powers, isn't she?" he said, frowning. "Poor girl."

Connie nodded.

"Col's taking her flying when we get back to her."

The dragon companion frowned again.

"Is that wise? What if Skylark doesn't like her?"

"They've already been introduced. He likes her," replied Col shortly. "Besides, she was upset when she couldn't bond with Skylark or Icefen, and I thought this might cheer her up."

"She's going to try with Evelyn's banshees soon. She – Astrid, that is – thinks that she might be able to bond with one." added Connie.

"Hmm. I wouldn't have started her with a frost wolf. They can be dangerous," admonished Dr. Brock.

"Well, I wouldn't have, but you know what Rat's like!" said Connie, shrugging.

The dragon companion smiled this time.

"I do indeed. Do you mind if I come back with you to see Astrid before the meeting?"

"I'm sure she won't mind" replied Connie. "But you'll have to watch out. Col is not a considerate flier! I wouldn't put it past him to knock you off your bike with those Athenian dives of his!"

"I'm fully aware of that," chuckled Dr. Brock.

"How dare you?" demanded Col indignantly. "Follow me. I'll show you how considerate a flier I can be!"

Connie laughed.

"See you there, then," she said, walking back to the waiting pegasus.

Connie and Col mounted Skylark, and they pushed off into the sky, followed at a safe distance by Dr. Brock on his motorbike. Col flew without any of his usual heart-stopping dives, and they reached Astrid in reasonable time. Connie saw Astrid's eyes widen as she saw the motorbike, and gestured frantically to the pegasus riders. Astrid rushed up to Connie as she dismounted.

"Connie! What are we going to do? That guy on the motorbike must have seen you!"

Connie shook her head as Dr. Brock pulled up.

"It's all right. This is Dr. Brock, he's the head of the Chartmouth Chapter of the Society. He's a dragon companion," she explained. "He wanted to meet you before the meeting tonight."

Astrid relaxed and nodded. Dr. Brock dismounted and walked over to them.

"Good morning, Astrid" he said pleasantly, removing his gloves and holding his hand out.

"Morning," she replied a little shyly as she shook his hand.

"I'm Francis Brock, companion to dragons. I see you've met our universal."

Astrid smiled and nodded.

"I understand that you're going to meet Evelyn's banshees?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. I think I might be able to bond properly with them," replied Astrid.

"Well then. I'll let you get on with your ride. I'll see you tonight at the meeting. Goodbye."

Dr. Brock climbed back onto his motorbike and drove off. After he had left, Col turned to Astrid.

"Are you ready?" he enquired.

"I think so. Should I take my coat?" she asked.

The pegasus companion stared up at the sky.

"I think so. It's pretty cold up there" he advised.

Astrid picked her helmet and goggles up from the ground, along with her coat, and allowed Col to help her up onto Skylark's back. She clipped her helmet on and pulled her thick goggles down over her grey eyes. Col urged Skylark up into the air, and they flew off. From the ground, Connie could see Astrid's long brown hair flying out behind her like a flag as the pegasus rose in the sky. For Astrid, flying was the most exhilarating thing she had ever done since her first encounter. She revelled in the sharp, clear air and relaxed into the ride.

"It's amazing up here!" she exclaimed.

Col turned and grinned at her.

"Want to learn how to fly on your own? I think you'd make a good pegasus rider," he acknowledged.

"It'd be nice, but I'd have to find someone to teach me" she replied. "But I have to get my training out of the way first. I'll be able to fly properly once I can bond with a pegasus."

Col shrugged.

"I could teach you, and there are two more pegasi in the Chartmouth Chapter now. Hold on tight, and I'll go down into a swoop. We've been practicing this for our Grade Three."

Astrid tightened her grip around Col's waist and he performed the promised swoop and rise.

"Fantastic!" she exclaimed, causing Col to grin again.

"We'd better turn around. Evelyn should be finished by now," he realized. "Ready, Skylark?"

He steered Skylark back around. When they reached Connie, they found that Evelyn was already waiting for them. Col landed smoothly in front of them and helped Astrid to dismount.

"I've finished. Are you ready?" asked Evelyn as Astrid removed her helmet and goggles.

"I think so," she replied. "Thanks for the ride, Col. And you, Skylark."

She patted Skylark's nose, and he whickered appreciatively.

"Right then. Could you and Skylark move back, please? And you, Connie. I'm not sure how my banshees will react" directed Evelyn.

They moved back, leaving Evelyn and Astrid standing together. Evelyn raised her head and spread out her arms as though to embrace the moor. She then gave out an unearthly shriek, and two banshees appeared before her, screeching in reply. Connie winced, and raised her universal`s shield to block out the misery. Evelyn explained the situation to them in a soft and sorrowful voice.

"Come on then, Astrid," she prompted quietly.

Astrid closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she reached out mentally to the banshees. She felt the deep sorrow, the wilderness of their minds, as lonely and desolate as the moors which they inhabited. She could feel them exploring her mind too, as her companions. The banshees revelled in her companionship, calling out and singing to her, in a way that only she could understand. Astrid spent about ten minutes with them; bonded as she danced with them. Eventually, regretfully, she ended the encounter and turned to Evelyn.

"I did it!" she cried, her eyes shining.

Evelyn grinned and spoke again to her companions. Astrid thanked them, and they then disappeared. Evelyn turned back to her.

"Well done! You managed a full bond with them, and they liked you."

Astrid nodded, unable to keep a smile off her face. Connie and Col came forward and congratulated her.

"If you want to encounter them again, just come up here and summon them like I did," said Evelyn. "You don't have to ask me. They want to encounter you again."

"Thank you," replied Astrid, smoothing down her wind-blown hair.

"We'll have more to say tonight when we put your case forward," added the banshee companion.

"Yes. Well, I suppose I'd better get back to my parents now. They'll be wondering where I am."

"Okay. We'll go back with you," said Connie.

"I'll see you later, Skylark" promised Col, patting his companion's neck.

Astrid laid her hand briefly on his mane before walking away with her friends. Skylark launched himself into the air and flew away until he was no more than a speck on the horizon.


	4. Meeting

**This chapter is for Darling Summers for the brilliantly random conversation we had the other day, and everyone who has reviewed me. Thanks!**

**4. The Meeting**

That night, Astrid set off apprehensively to the Masterson's barn. She had told her parents that she'd met an old friend and that they were going to have a meal. This was partly true: the creatures of the SPMC seemed like old friends, and she was going to have a meal after the meeting. Astrid's trainers crunched on the frosted grass as she approached the barn, careful not to slip on any of the frozen puddles which littered the area around it. The wind turbines were silhouetted in the sunset, moving slightly as a gust of wind met their outstretched arms. She shivered, and walked towards the barn door. At first she didn't think she had the right place: everything was quiet and still, and any gathering of mythical creatures was bound to be noisy. Astrid knocked timidly on the huge barn doors, which were half-opened by an aloof-looking blonde girl.

"Yes?" she demanded.

"I'm Astrid Farley. Connie Lionheart told me to come."

The blonde tossed her head.

"Oh. The ex-universal," she replied nastily, opening the doors.

"Not ex. Just temporarily inhibited." retorted Astrid as she slipped past her, annoyed by the girl's superior attitude.

"I'm Shirley Masterson," she threw over her shoulder as she shut the door. "One of the two weather giant companions in the country. My father owns the farm."

"…Oh." said Astrid, not knowing what else to say.

She turned and gasped as she saw the creatures assembled in front of her. She saw Icefen and Skylark along with their companions, as well as Connie with a golden dragonet. Connie stood up and welcomed her.

"Well, here's everyone. Do you want to sit with me in the Sea Snakes?" she gestured to where she was sitting with a red-haired girl and a boy.

Astrid smiled and nodded. Connie led her to them and introduced her.

"Jessica, this is Astrid, the girl I was telling you about. This is Jessica. She's a selkie companion."

Jessica smiled at her and put her arm around the boy's shoulders.

"This is Arran – my companion," she explained.

Arran smiled languidly with a yawn, which he shook off apologetically.

"Can I have your attention please?" shouted Dr. Brock. When everyone had quietened down, he continued. "Welcome, everyone, to this meeting of the Chartmouth Chapter of the Society for the Protection of Mythical Creatures. We have a new member amongst us today, but due to her unfortunate situation she has not been allocated to any company. I will let her explain her situation to you now. Astrid?"

Astrid stood up and spoke.

"My name is Astrid Farley. I'm a universal, but my powers are inhibited at the moment."

There was a low hubbub of murmured conversations and several loud exclamations. She nearly sat back down, but Connie smiled reassuringly, and she continued.

"I found out two weeks ago, from a wood sprite. I used to be able to access any creature's mind, but now I can't. Earlier today I managed to successfully encounter two banshees, but no other creatures."

She sat back down in between Jessica and Connie. From the Elementals she heard Shirley Masterson say, "Oh, I see. Just a jumped-up banshee companion."

"Unlike a jumped-up weather-giant companion, they're perfectly acceptable." retorted Astrid, causing her friends to laugh.

Shirley scowled and turned away as Dr. Brock stood up again.

"We are going to continue Astrid's rehabilitation so that she can become a full universal once more," he said. "We believe that Kullervo has inhibited her powers so that we neglect her. However, with careful training from our very own universal, she can regain her powers." He paused and continued in a lighter tone. "Now, onto the grades and awards. Lavinia?"

Col's grandmother stood up and began to speak.

"I am pleased to announce that Jessica Moss has completed Grade Three swimming, practical and theory, with her selkie companion Arran," she began.

Jessica and Arran smiled smugly.

"Shirley Masterson has gained Grade Four weather giant training, again practical and theory, with her companion Halt."

Shirley smirked at everyone, and the universals in particular.

"For the third time running, Col Clamworthy has won the Pegasi Intermediate Cup with his companion Skylark."

In the Two-Fours, Skylark tossed his mane proudly.

"And that Connie Lionheart has been appointed as the fifth Trustee!" finished Mrs. Clamworthy triumphantly.

Connie was hardly aware of what was happening. Fifth Trustee. She couldn't believe it.

"The appointment of a fifth Trustee is long overdue, since we have been aware of our universal for some time now. She will, of course, represent the Company of Universals, of which there are now two members. The Trustees have chosen her now so that she has more power over Society affairs and is taken better care of. For a long time we have neglected our universal; indeed, she was almost lost last year; but we mean to make amends. Connie, I have the Trustees badge ready for you now, if you'd like to come up for it. The other Trustees are arriving in a week or so, and they can explain your new duties and powers to you."

Connie was pushed up from her seat by Jessica and walked over to Mrs. Clamworthy, who awaited her with a badge. She took it, and was ushered to the speaking point. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"I don't know what to say," she said numbly. "Thank you. I'll do what I can."

She practically ran back to the Sea Snakes to hide with Jessica, Arran and Astrid. Jessica hugged and congratulated her, and Mack, who was sitting two rows behind them, squeezed her shoulder. Connie could see Evelyn and Col in the Two-Fours grinning. Dr. Brock called for attention again, and spoke.

"Also, I believe that our new Trustee's training is going well. Connie, would you like to explain about the chain?"

Connie stood up again.

"The chain is a mental tool which means that the creature I am bonded with cannot break our bond until I decide to. I've only just started, but Gard says that I'm making good progress."

She sat back down and Dr. Brock continued.

"Thank you, Connie. And don't forget; it's Tim Mckellan's assessment tomorrow morning at eleven. It's being held on the cliff near Deadman's Cove, if anybody wants to go. Right, this is the end of the meeting. Refreshments are available next door for herbivores, and for everyone else there's food and drink outside with a bonfire."

Connie and her group of friends went out to the bonfire, where they were joined by Argand, Connie's golden dragon companion. A large bonfire was blazing outside, and the fire imps and companions were dancing in the flames. A table crammed with food was against the barn wall, and they instantly gravitated towards it. Astrid absently noticed that all of the plates and cups were mismatched: the Trustees were dead against using disposable cups and plates because of the damage to the environment, so every member of the chapter was asked to lend cups and plates for the meetings. Taking plates of food, Connie and her friends moved away from the table and closer to the bonfire. Rat picked up a cup and moved towards the tea urn.

"Would our new Trustee care for a drink from her humble servant?" he asked, mock-bowing.

"Don't be an idiot, Rat." replied Connie, rolling her eyes.

Rat shrugged and threw a sausage down to Icefen, who swallowed it with one snap of his jaws.

"I'll have one," said Astrid, who was watching the fire imp's antics.

Rat filled up a cup and handed it to her.

"So, Connie, how does it feel to be a Trustee?" queried Jessica as Arran casually put his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know yet. I really wasn't expecting it. I suppose I'll have to take Argand for official things," said the universal.

She stroked the golden dragon, who was now around the size of a small deer, and felt her smooth scales under her hand.

"You can go into competition with Kira Okona with your kikoi," commented Jessica, causing Connie to smile.

Just then, Mack, Evelyn and Col came across to them. Evelyn hugged her.

"Well done! I'm so pleased for you!" she exclaimed.

When Connie was released, Mack ruffled her hair and hugged her.

"Congrats, Connie!" he said, letting her go. "You're getting quite a collection of these badges, aren't you?"

He pointed to the badges of the four companies of mythical creatures on her chest, and the new silver Trustee badge next to them.

"But seriously Connie, I'm impressed" continued Mack.

"It's no more than you deserve" declared Evelyn, adding: "But try to be better at it then Coddrington, will you?"

Connie smiled, but grimly. She still remembered how cold and cruel he had been when he had expelled her from the Society. His companion, the weather giant Hoo, had been suspended indefinitely from the Society for rousing Kullervo and Ivor Coddrington had had to resign as Fourth Trustee. Col hugged Connie quickly and let her go.

"That's brilliant, Connie," he said.

Connie smiled. Argand roused herself from the universal's side and snorted warmly on Astrid's calves before curling up and leaning on her.

"Just like a dog, isn't she?" laughed Astrid, reaching down to pat the golden dragon's head.

Argand crooned happily to herself.

"She likes you. She'd only do that to someone she liked," commented Connie. "She's a big baby, really."

Argand sent a shower of red sparks towards Connie at this insult. Connie suddenly spotted Dr. Brock and Argot in the crowd.

"I just want to ask Dr. Brock something. Won't be a minute."

Evelyn, Col and Mack went with her, leaving Astrid with Jessica, Arran, Icefen and Rat.

"So, what do you think of frost wolves?" asked Rat, reaching for a ham sandwich.

Astrid looked thoughtfully into the fire, where the fire imps were still dancing furiously.

"They're cold." she replied finally, causing Jessica to snigger.

"Are you going to the assessment tomorrow?" he continued, undaunted.

"I might do," said Astrid, shrugging.

"I hope he's another frost wolf." Rat rose onto his toes and looked around.

"Got to go," he declared. "I just saw Erik, and I want to ask him about Icefen. Come on, then."

Icefen followed his companion, who was barging through the throng. Jessica turned to Astrid.

"He likes you." she said.

"Really?" replied Astrid in surprise. "He seems nice enough, but I don't like him...that way."

Jessica took a bite of her sandwich.

"Me neither. Frost wolves are a bit too...wild," she said, looking across at where Rat appeared to be having a howling match with his mentor. "Mind you, some girls like that sort of thing. Rat's pretty tactless, though. He doesn't really think about what he says. Or when he's interrupting, you know, private meetings."

"From personal experience?" queried Astrid, eyeing Arran knowingly.

"Well...sort of. It's more with Connie and Col, though."

"Oh. They are together then?"

"Well, not really. But they like each other, anybody can see that. Don't tell them that I told you, though. They'd kill me!"

Astrid smiled sympathetically.

"So, Astrid, do you want to come swimming with us some time?" asked Jessica.

"I'd love to, if it's all right."

Jessica shrugged.

"It's no problem. Is it, Arran?"

"It's fine" assured the selkie.

At that point, Connie and Col rejoined the girls.

"Lee Chan is coming next week, and then the other Trustees are arriving a few days after that," said Connie. "Oh, and Dr. Brock says that I'm going to be sort of mentoring you."

Astrid nodded. The rest of the meeting passed pleasantly, and Astrid went home, confident that that the Society could help her.


	5. Assessment

**This chapter is for CopyCatsHurtfulKisses.**

**5. Assessment**

The next day was assessment Sunday, and Astrid decided to go. It was being held on the cliff near the boy's house, and Icefen and Erik's companion Frostfiend were positioned in case any non-Society members happened upon them. Rat and his mentor were on the lookout with their companions, on strict instructions not to breathe on anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. Unfortunately, Ivor Coddrington was still the region's assessor, and was conducting Tim Mckellan's assessment. When he arrived, he was thoroughly ignored by the frost wolves and Dr. Brock. Not knowing what he had done, Astrid was vaguely friendly, but Mr. Coddrington didn't pay much attention to her. Whilst he was setting up his fellow assessors – raven, lizard, mouse and crystal – Tim Mckellan arrived. He had brown hair and bright eyes which darted around to survey his surroundings. Astrid noticed his eyes widen as he saw the frost wolves, but he then looked away. He walked to the assessors calmly: not smiling, but unafraid.

"You must be Tim Mckellan. You will need to sign this; it's to confirm that you will not tell anyone what you have seen or heard here. Understand?" barked Mr. Coddrington.

Tim signed his name on the clipboard and stood back.

"Good. Right, stand in the centre. Now put your hands out, palms-downward, and turn the full circle slowly," instructed the assessor.

Tim did so. The crystal, mouse and lizard remained silent and still, but when he reached the raven it squawked and flapped vigorously.

"Congratulations. You are a member of the Company of Winged Creatures," declared Mr. Coddrington uninterestedly. "I just need to ask you a few questions to determine which creature you are a companion to."

Tim nodded.

"Which do you prefer: sea birds, corvids, birds of prey or exotic birds?"

"Exotic," replied Tim.

The questions continued, and finally Mr. Coddrington made a last satisfied tick on his clipboard.

"Right. You are a companion to the phoenix. I believe that the Chartmouth Chapter has a suitable mentor," he declared.

Tim smiled suddenly, and Astrid noticed that he had shining sea green-grey eyes. The assessor leant down and retrieved the objects from the floor. Then, without another word, he took them to his car and drove off. Seeing Astrid, he smiled nervously and moved towards her.

"Erm, hi," he said. "Do you know what I should do now?"

"Dr. Brock will know. That's him over there," replied Astrid, pointing to the companion to dragons who was already approaching them.

"Good morning, Tim," began Dr. Brock. "I'm Francis Brock, a dragon companion."

Dr. Brock shook hands with him, and the frost wolves and companions came to meet him.

"I should introduce myself: I'm Astrid Farley – a sort of universal companion."

"What's that?" asked Tim.

"I can encounter every mythical creature in existence: at least, I should be able to. You'll meet Connie Lionheart soon, she's a full universal."

Tim blinked in surprise, but quickly recovered as the frost wolves came to introduce themselves.

"Hi. I'm Rat, and this is Icefen," introduced Rat with a wolfish grin.

"Erik and Frostfiend," added his mentor, his hand on his huge companion's neck.

Tim smiled nervously as he surveyed the wolves, unsure as to what he should do.

"Do you want to come and meet Connie?" asked Dr. Brock.

Tim nodded, eager to meet a universal companion.

"How am I going to get there?" he queried. "Will I be able to walk there?"

"Have you got a bike? That's how we all got here" replied Astrid.

"Yeah: I'll just go and get it."

Tim ran off to his house. When he returned, they set off for Hescombe. Evelyn was out with her banshees when they arrived, but Connie was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. She looked up as they entered.

"Oh, hello," she said. "You must be Tim. And you are a...phoenix companion, yes?"

"Er, yeah, I am." replied Tim in surprise. "How did you know?"

Connie shrugged.

"It's just something I've learnt to do. Do you want a drink?"

"We were going to Col's house, actually. I think Lavinia has a spare High Flyer's badge" declared Dr. Brock.

Connie nodded.

"I'll come with you then."

She locked up and went down to Col's house on foot. On the way, Dr. Brock explained the rules and ins-and-outs of the Society to the new phoenix companion.

"There are four – in fact, five companies. The Elementals, Winged Creatures, Sea Creatures and Reptiles, Two and Four-legged Creatures and the Universals. That's Elementals, High Flyers, Sea Snakes and Two-Fours for short. Every member has their own badge to represent their company: I've got the Sea Snakes' badge," he proudly indicated the black lizard on his lapel. "Connie here can show you all of them – she's got quite a collection."

Connie showed him the four badges which she was wearing under her t-shirt collar: the amber teardrop crystal, silver wings, golden horse and black lizard. They reached Col's house, and Connie knocked on the door, which was answered by Col's grandmother.

"Afternoon, Lavinia. We've brought Tim Mckellan to meet Col," said Dr. Brock.

"Hello. What company are you in?" she replied, sounding rather flustered.

"High Flyers. I'm a phoenix companion."

Mrs. Clamworthy smiled.

"That's good. Suzanne wants another phoenix, but it's very rare to find another one in Britain. Come on in." She opened the door to admit them. "No, Icefen can't come in, Rat!"

The frost wolf had been following them as a cold mist so as not to attract attention from passers-by.

"I promise he'll behave!" protested Rat.

"No! I'm not having a wolf in my house! That goes for you too, Erik," replied the water sprite companion, seeing the Scandinavian trying to sneak Frostfiend in. "And you're not going in the garden either: Issoon wouldn't appreciate it."

Rat opened his mouth to reply, but quickly thought better of it when he saw Mrs. Clamworthy's stern expression. He muttered a few words to Icefen, and the frosty mist floated away.

"I have to go anyway," declared Erik. "See you later, Rat."

Erik and Frostfiend set off back to the Mastersons'.

"I've got the badge upstairs, I'll just go and get it for you" said Mrs. Clamworthy as they went into the kitchen.

Col was sitting at the table reading the sports section of the paper, but looked up as they came in.

"Morning. You must be Tim Mckellan. Which company are you in?" he asked.

"Winged creatures. I'm a phoenix companion" replied Tim.

"Congratulations. Suzanne is the only other phoenix in the country. She'll be your mentor, I expect. She's been going on about finding another phoenix for ages," laughed Col.

At that moment, his grandmother came back with Tim's badge. After it had been duly admired and pinned onto the phoenix companion's jumper, she turned to Dr. Brock.

"Could I have a word in private, Francis?" she asked.

Dr. Brock frowned, but nodded and they went into the living room. Connie watched them with a puzzled expression.

"I wonder what that's about," she muttered to Col.

Col could only shrug in reply.

"What is it, Lavinia?" asked Dr. Brock concernedly.

He hadn't seen the calm water sprite companion so agitated for a long time.

"Issoon is worried. He thinks...he thinks that Kullervo is back in the area, and that he wants our universals."

Dr. Brock rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Argot said that he could feel something wrong. Astrid is so vulnerable at the moment. I don't think Connie can teach her much whilst she is still lacking her full powers," he declared. "We're going to have to put people on alert. We'll have to make sure that people stay with her."

Astrid had to go home at lunchtime, and her parents had a surprise for her when she got back. Her mother and father were sitting down in the main lounge when she came in.

"Hi," she said. "What are you doing down here?"

"Waiting for you. We've got some news" replied Mrs. Farley, smiling.

"Yes?"

"We're going to extend our stay here. We're going to rent a house down here for a while, and rent out our other place. We found a couple who'd like to stay there, and we thought because you've found some friends down here, and we like it, we could spend a little more time here..."

"That's brilliant!" interrupted Astrid, already imagining flying again with Skylark, encountering the banshees and training with Connie.

She hugged her mother, smiling contentedly.

Later that day, as evening cast shadows over the moor, Rat walked home from Col's house. He stopped when a huge, heavyset wolf trotted up to him.

"Greetings, companion to frost wolves," it barked. "Will you encounter me?"

Rat reached out fearlessly to its mind, but instantly regretted it. This was not an encounter: this was an attack. Before his mind was taken over, Rat managed to look up at his assailant, who had strange eyes. One yellow, one gold.

Kullervo growled, satisfied. The boy would be useful for his plans: the universals trusted him, and would never suspect him. They couldn't hold out for much longer.

Miles away, Connie tossed and turned in her bed, dreaming of a pair of yellow-gold eyes which were frighteningly familiar.


	6. Frostbite

**Sorry this has taken so long, hopefully my next chapter will be up in a couple of days. **

6. Frostbite

In the morning, unfortunately, Connie couldn't remember her dream. She went to school and met up with Col and Rat at lunchtime.

"You're quiet today, Rat. Are you ill?" joked Connie.

Rat smiled, but his eyes were blank. Kullervo had taken hold of him, and although he was trying to fight back, he was too weak to do anything about it. He didn't have any of the universal's tools, and he had not been expecting the shape-shifter's onslaught.

He had succumbed, and now he was Kullervo's puppet.

"Seriously, mate, are you alright? You look a little pale" said Col, looking at Rat's white face and heavily shadowed eyes.

"Mm? No, I'm fine."

Connie looked across at Col meaningfully as Rat toyed with his yoghurt. The bell rang, and he stood up quickly, nearly knocking his chair over.

"See you later, then," said Col as they separated for Chemistry and Biology.

"Yeah," replied Rat vaguely.

Connie and Col went into their Biology classroom. Col instantly gravitated to the back of the class, whilst Connie sat down in between Anneena and Jane.

"What's wrong with Rat today?" whispered the Indian girl.

Connie shrugged.

"I don't know. He does seem in a bit of a funny mood, doesn't he? He hardly ate anything at lunch."

Anneena frowned, and was about to reply when Mr. Collins turned around.

"Connie! Anneena! Have you got something to tell the class?" he demanded.

Anneena shook her head, unabashed.

"Well then, stop whispering and pay attention!" replied the teacher, turning back to the whiteboard.

The next day, it snowed hard. Col and Connie managed to get to school, which was unfortunately still open, but Rat was snowed under and couldn't get out of his house. Astrid wasn't going to school yet, and because she hadn't seen her companions for a while she decided to brave the weather up on the moor. On the way up, she met Rat, looking pale and drawn.

"Morning! How's the snow down your end?" asked Astrid with a smile.

Rat shrugged unemotionally.

"I'm going up to see the banshees," added Astrid, in the hope that she could get a response from him.

"Can I come with you?" replied Rat.

Astrid smiled to herself triumphantly.

"Yeah. Come on then."

Rat rammed his hands into his pockets and followed her up onto the chilly moor. Before they reached the spot where Astrid normally summoned her companions, Rat stopped.

"What's the matter?" asked the universal curiously.

He didn't reply. Suddenly, Astrid felt a dull thud in her head which made her wince.

"Universal..." moaned the voice in her head, as though she was hearing it through earphones.

"What are you?" she whispered, clutching at her head.

"You know me. I am Kullervo. You are mine."

"No!" she hissed.

"Join me. You can be powerful again. You can be a universal. Beat my companion. Show that you are better, like you know you are."

"No!" replied Astrid, horrified at how clearly Kullervo saw into her mind.

"I know that you are jealous. She is a Trustee, she is _appreciated_. Unlike you. They ignore you, they only care about the _useful _universal. Don't you want to prove them wrong? You could be much, _much_ better than her, we both know that," whispered Kullervo temptingly.

Astrid felt horrible, as though she had been stripped of all her outward pretences. She did feel jealous – who wouldn't? – but she would never help Kullervo to get rid of Connie. Universals should support each other.

"I won't do that," declared Astrid.

"Let me show you our pain. Our suffering."

A rush of red rage and black pain attacked her mind, revealing disturbing images. Oil running into the sea. Parched, infertile land. Emaciated animals, dying of hunger and thirst. Deforestation and desertification.

"All of this was caused by humans. Our habitats are being destroyed because of the greed of humanity. But you can help us. Help us to eradicate the greedy, selfish race of careless humans," pleaded Kullervo.

"Become mine. You can stop the pain. Help us."

"No! Killing won't help you! Join us! The Society can help you!" cried Astrid desperately, falling to her knees as another wave of pain flowed into her mind.

"You will not join me?" There was a pause. "Farewell, Universal. You will...regret your decision."

The pressure in her head was relieved, and she managed to stand up. Rat was just standing there as though nothing had happened. Looking at her, he stirred himself into action.

"Are you all right?" he asked dully.

"I'm fine," lied Astrid, a little annoyed and puzzled that he didn't seem to care. "Just...a little shaken. That was Kullervo." She paused, waiting for a reaction, but gave up after one look at his blank expression. "I need to see my companions."

Rat nodded, and they began to walk up to where the banshees would be summoned. Astrid stood on the highest point she could reach and spread out her arms, letting out an unearthly shriek. A wild figure appeared in front of her, her tangled black hair flowing out behind her.

"Greetings, Universal. I am Septima," whispered the banshee in a strange, sorrowful voice.

"Greetings, Septima," replied Astrid.

She closed her eyes and reached out mentally to Septima's sad, weary mind, trying to forget about Kullervo.

"What is the matter, Universal?" asked Septima. "Your mind is troubled."

"Kullervo spoke to me," explained Astrid, the name tasting bitter in her mouth. "He tried to force me to join him. He...he read my mind. He knew what I was thinking. Exactly what I was thinking."

Septima wrapped her companion in soothing sorrow, helping her to forget about the evil shape-shifter. Eventually, she broke the bond.

"Thank you, Septima. I'll come back soon" promised Astrid.

The banshee smiled wanly.

"I will look forward to it, universal. Farewell, companion."

"Goodbye, Septima."

Astrid turned away and walked back down to Hescombe with Rat. When they were halfway there, Rat stopped and clicked his fingers.

"What is it?" queried Astrid, a little impatiently.

It was cold up there, and she still felt weak from her encounter with Kullervo. Rat didn't reply, but at that moment Icefen materialised. His companion urged him forward to see Astrid.

"Hello, Icefen," she said, putting her hand down for him.

Rat muttered something. The frost wolf turned back to his companion.

"Why?" he growled softly. "Astrid is our friend."

A brief rebellious thought passed through Rat's head, but it was quickly flattened by Kullervo's presence. Icefen still had a place there, but Kullervo's presence was so strong that he couldn't overcome it.

"You are my companion. Do as I say." replied Rat.

"I am your companion, not your pet!" retorted Icefen frostily.

He tried to reach out to his companion's mind, but Rat closed it to him.

"Companion?"

When he couldn't encounter him, the frost wolf ran away, down the moor. He had to find some help. Something was wrong with his companion, and it was worrying. Raising his snout to the air, he howled, trying to summon his mentor Frostfiend. Behind him, Rat seemed to be having a conversation with himself.

"Rat?" queried Astrid, alarmed by the look in his eyes.

Rat looked up at her, his eyes screwed up painfully. A blue-black mist began to form in front of him before solidifying into a large midnight blue frost wolf.

"Thank you, companion" it growled. "You have done well."

Astrid's eyes widened. It was Kullervo – it had to be.

"Rat! Get away from him! Please!" she yelled, her legs shaking.

Rat looked at her.

"I – I can't. I –"

"Quiet! Companion, do not help her" snapped Kullervo, whirling around.

He faced Astrid, his nose wrinkled up into a snarl.

"Universal."

Casting one desperate look at Rat, Astrid turned and ran, her shoes skidding in the snow. Kullervo was too fast for her, and he knocked her flat on her stomach. With a rough movement he turned her over and breathed hard in her face, his frosty breath rendering her unconscious. After his third breath, he loped back to Rat.

"Is – is she alright?" asked Rat.

"Do not concern yourself with her. She is out of the way." Sensing that his captive was likely to try and help her, he added, "Come with me, companion."

Rat opened his mouth as though to argue, but then he changed his mind. Kullervo was not to be argued with. He climbed onto the wolf's back as it began to gallop off onto the moor, leaving Astrid to succumb to the biting frostbite.

Astrid opened her eyes and looked around. This was definitely not Dartmoor: she was lying on her back on a sandy white beach which looked completely unlike anything she had ever seen. On one side was a grey-blue sea, which was sending tiny breakers onto the smooth sand; and on the other the beach stretched off to the horizon, bare and white. Pulling herself into a sitting position, she saw a distant black cliff in front of her. Astrid stood up, taking a handful of the fine white sand and letting it trickle through her fingers. To her right, where the sand stretched out into the distance, she could see two groups of creatures with a single figure in-between them. She began to walk to them, soon breaking into a run to avoid sinking into the sand. When she reached the groups, she doubled over, panting. When she recovered, she looked up and froze. One of the groups consisted of Kullervo in his favourite eagle form perched upon the shoulder of someone who, to her horror, Astrid recognised as Rat. The shape-shifter stood in front of his followers, his malevolent yellow eyes staring across at the other group, which was made up of Society members. She recognised several people and creatures in that group: Mr. Masterson with his boar Tusk, Dr. Brock with Argot, Mrs. Clamworthy with Issoon, and many others. Impulsively, Astrid ran over to Rat, whose eyes were dull and seemingly lifeless.

"Rat? Rat? Wake up!" she pleaded.

Rat paid no attention, staring straight ahead as though he hadn't heard.

"Rat, please! Can you hear me?"

She shook him, horribly aware of the midnight blue eagle whose mismatched eyes had suddenly began to follow her.

"Universal? The boy is mine." it said.

Kullervo dug his talons into Rat's shoulder, causing Astrid to gasp on his behalf. With mounting dread, she tugged at his other arm.

"He's a Society member. He's _ours_!" she hissed.

Kullervo looked down at her.

"I do not wish to kill you now, Universal. You will be no use to me dead."

Astrid suddenly realized that she was going about it the wrong way. But she didn't know how to access his mind: she hadn't even had one training session with Connie yet. Connie. Of course. Astrid turned around and looked for the other universal. Connie was the figure that she had seen standing in-between the two groups, still as a statue. Astrid walked over to her, willing her to understand.

"Connie?"

There was no reply: Connie couldn't hear her at all. Astrid sank down onto the sand in front of the Trustees and ran her hands through her hair. She couldn't do anything, and she just wanted to wake up and get out of this strange, alien landscape.

"You must not join us," declared a gruff voice.

Astrid looked around wildly, wondering who else could speak in this place.

"Why? Who are you?" she asked.

"Morjik. You are Universal, not simple companion. Not on our side, but not on Kullervo's. It is Universal's job to stand between us, between the light and the dark" replied the voice.

Astrid turned to see the emerald dragon blinking his fiery red eyes at her.

"Can – can you help me?" she stood up abruptly, brushing sand off herself. "Rat – the frost wolf companion – he's been taken over by Kullervo. I can't speak to Connie...please can you help?!"

Morjik shook his head.

"The boy is not dragon companion – I cannot help him. Only frost wolf can. Find one when you wake."

Astrid nodded slowly, before returning to the centre of the beach where Connie stood, frozen, and curling up on the ground. She closed her eyes.

The beach disappeared and she was returned to blissful unconsciousness.


	7. Phoenix

**Thanks to Angelmail for beta-ing this one **

7. Phoenix

After school, Col and Jessica went to Tim Mckellan's first encounter. Although they hadn't known him for very long, they already liked him, and they knew from personal experience that first encounters were nerve-wracking. He lived in-between the Mastersons' farm and the plantation behind the wind farm, so he could safely encounter his companion there. Tim's parents were out in Chartmouth, as they were not companions, but his aunt – a Great Eagle companion was watching proudly.

"I always knew he'd take after my side of the family!" she had remarked when she arrived.

"Congratulations, Tim" began Suzanne Halter, a striking eighteen year old with red-gold hair. "You are a companion to the most amazing creature in the Society, the phoenix. It's the only creature in the world that lives it's life on fire, and it's song is second to none."

"What about the siren?" asked Jessica, who had heard from Connie that their song was beautiful.

"Only their companions and universals can safely listen to the siren's song. The song of the phoenix can be heard by anyone" replied Suzanne. "All phoenix companions carry a lighter like this." She held up a red cigarette lighter with a raised golden bird on it, and produced a yellow flame. ""Click it three times, and your companion will arrive."

Suzanne clicked the lighter three times and the flame became a flickering phoenix, which flew away from the lighter and landed on her outstretched arm. She stroked it's head.

"This is Firesong. She's the twin sister of my companion, Flamefeather. Hold your arm out" ordered Suzanne. "Don't worry if she's nervous, it's her first encounter and she's only young."

She shook her arm, and Firesong took off, upset by the sudden movement. Seeing Tim's arm, she twittered happily and landed on him. The phoenix was magnificent: her feathers ranged from lava red to white hot, bright amber eyes and three golden quills on her head, topped with blue-purple discs, which made her look attractively outlandish. Tim stroked her surprisingly soft feathers and was rewarded with a few happy notes of phoenix song. As soon as he encountered Firesong, he felt a rush of warmth, like the hot dry air of the arid deserts which were the natural home of the phoenix.

"Do you want to go and fly her?" asked Suzanne, smiling at her charge's eager face. "Oh, and there's one more thing Firesong can do. Tell her you're in danger."

Tim frowned, but told his companion he was in danger. She squawked and took off.

"Hold on to her legs," instructed Suzanne.

"She'll never carry me!" protested Tim.

Suzanne smiled.

"Just try it."

Tim shrugged, but took hold of Firesong's scaly yellow legs. With a smooth, strong wing-beat, she lifted him barely off the ground and carried him away from the supposed danger. Col and Jessica gaped. At that moment, Rat stumped towards them, hands in pockets.

"Hey, Rat! Have you seen Astrid? She said she was coming, but she hasn't turned up" said Col.

Rat shrugged. Firesong, after being reassured that the danger had passed, lowered her companion to the ground and sat on his shoulder, filling his body with warmth.

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Tim proudly.

Col and Jessica agreed loudly, but Rat only replied vaguely.

"I'm worried about Rat. I might give Astrid a ring, and see if she knows what's wrong" muttered Col to Jessica.

Jessica nodded, and Col pulled out his phone. He rang Astrid, but it went straight to answer phone. He frowned.

"Hmm. Her phone's switched off. I wonder if she's with the banshees. Anyway, I'll call her later."

Suzanne handed the phoenix lighter to Tim.

"This'll summon Firesong whenever you want her. Now, your training will start in a week's time, with me, probably here, if you can get your parents out of the way. We'll have to go to Mallin's Wood for the forest training. I'll make some arrangements on Saturday at the meeting. Your aunt can tell you about those: what time we meet, stuff like that. Well, I'll see you on Saturday, then" declared Suzanne.

"Right. Bye, then" replied Tim.

Suzanne mounted her motorbike and rode off back to Chartmouth, and the others went home.

At eight o'clock, Evelyn received a frantic phone call from Mrs. Farley. Astrid hadn't returned home, and she wondered whether she was at the Lionhearts' house. Evelyn replied that she wasn't, but that she could see if anyone knew. She hung up and turned to Connie.

"Have you seen Astrid? Her mother says that she hasn't come home."

Connie shook her head.

"She went up onto the moor to see your banshees, and I haven't seen her since" she replied.

Evelyn bit her lip, looking panicked.

"I wonder..."

"What?" asked Connie, sensing something was wrong.

"Lavinia's companion said that Kullervo was around here again. If he got hold of Astrid..."

Evelyn didn't finish her sentence, instead dialling a number into her mobile phone.

"Hello, Francis? Could you and Argot go out onto the moor? Astrid Farley's gone missing, and she was last seen up there with my banshees." There was a pause. "Right. Yes, I'll take care of her. I'll call Erik and Col, and our phoenix companions. Thanks."

She clicked her phone shut.

"You heard all that, didn't you? I'm going to stay here with you: I'll be no good out there. And no, you can't go. If Kullervo is around, it's far too dangerous" declared Evelyn.

Connie stood up.

"Col's going. He's had enough trouble with K-Kullervo. If he's going, I can go" she protested.

"No, you cannot. They'll keep us updated. I am not letting the world's only full universal go out in the dark when the most powerful evil creature is around, if he is. I'm calling everyone who needs to know now, and then you and I will stay here and wait for reports. Is that understood?" queried her aunt sternly.

Connie pursed her lips, but nodded. Evelyn picked up her phone again and began to ring the companions.


	8. Rescue

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in...ever, so sorry about that – but here's the next chapter, and I **_**will**_** keep updating this time **** Thanks to Darling Summers as ever for beta-ing.**

8. Rescue

Col urged Skylark onwards to the moor as a light, cold breeze began to blow. He had received Evelyn's phone-call when he was grooming Mags in the stable, and had gone out as soon as possible. He remembered, far too vividly, when he had been under Kullervo's power, and shuddered to think what would happen if the shape-shifter used Astrid's powers for evil.

"Concentrate, companion. You are far too worried," Skylark declared through their shared bond.

"Aren't you worried? If Kullervo has Astrid, and gives her powers back...anything could happen!" replied Col.

"We'd better hurry then. I can see the phoenix. I'll go down now."

The pegasus went into an Athenian Dive, tucking his wings in and plummeting like a stone through the ragged clouds. He landed perfectly, his legs sliding slightly on the frozen ground. Suzanne and Tim were standing, each with a glowing phoenix on their arm. Next to them stood Erik with his frost wolf companion Frostfiend, who was eyeing the phoenix suspiciously. The phoenix were really in their element now: they were burning brighter than any flashlight, and would be perfect for finding Astrid on the snowy moor.

"Are we ready?" questioned Erik, who, as the eldest, was in charge until Dr. Brock arrived. Everyone nodded. "Right. I'll take you, er, Tim, and your companion, and Suzanne can go with Col. We'll all be following Francis, when he arrives. Is that okay with everyone?"

There was a chorus of assent, followed by a gasp from Tim. A crimson dragon soared into view, emitting a cloud of gold sparks from his nostrils. Dr. Brock was sitting on Argot's broad back, peering down at the small group of companions. When they landed, the doctor slid off the dragon to join Erik.

"Good evening, everyone" he said grimly. "Erik has told you what we're doing, I suppose? I'll go north on my own, Erik and Tim can go west, and Col and Suzanne can go east. We'll have to hurry: Astrid may be in terrible danger. If that is the case, you need to call your contact, and they will alert everyone else. Let's get going, then."

Without further ado, he climbed back onto Argot's back and took off towards the north. Erik helped Tim onto Frostfiend, and with a nod to Col, they raced off, the frost wolf in his element. Col and Suzanne took off to the east, Flamefeather lighting the way.

It was Col and Suzanne who found Astrid first. She was lying in the thick snow, still unconscious, and completely still. Col jumped off Skylark, closely followed by Suzanne and her companion. He checked her pulse, and found it weak but steady.

"Skylark, do you think you can manage three?" asked Col through their bond.

Skylark shook his mane proudly and shifted his hooves.

"Of course I can," he replied.

Col helped Suzanne to lift Astrid, taking her feet. The phoenix companion dropped Astrid's arm as though it had burnt her.

"She's ice-cold!" she exclaimed.

"No wonder: she must have been out here since this morning. Come on, we have to take her."

Col reached down and pulled her up so that she could lean against Skylark.

"Suzie...you don't think it could've been a frost wolf?"

"Three breaths for frostbite," breathed Suzanne, her brown eyes wide and solemn.

Col mounted Skylark, and helped her to lift Astrid up. Suzanne scrambled up after her and held the unconscious girl in-between her and Col, with Flamefeather sitting on her shoulder.

"Should we call the others?" she queried.

"Yeah. I'll call Dr. Brock, and he can call everyone else. We need to get Astrid back as soon as possible."

Col suited the action to the word, and then they flew off into the night sky.

They took Astrid to the closest Society member at the Mastersons' farm. After landing in the farmyard, Col and Suzanne lifted Astrid down and took her to the back door. Skylark trotted into the stable to stay with Mr. Masterson's horses. With some difficulty, Suzanne managed to ring the doorbell whilst supporting her, and they waited anxiously on the cold doorstep. A few minutes later, the door was opened a crack by Shirley, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What do you want?" she queried. "Oh, hi, Col."

Col pushed the door open and walked in without being asked.

"I'll take her up to the spare room. We just found her on the moor. She'll need an ambulance," he said.

Before Shirley could say any more, Col and Suzanne took Astrid up the back stairs to the spare room. They placed her on the bed as Mr. Masterson entered the room.

"We think she's been attacked by a frost wolf. Should we call an ambulance?" asked Col as Suzanne threw a blanket over Astrid.

Flamefeather hopped off her shoulder and sat on the unconscious girl's chest to warm her up, as Mr. Masterson felt her pulse.

"Hmm. You'd better call that ambulance, Col," he advised. "I'll forgive you for barging into my house, as there were...extenuating circumstances."

Letting that remark pass, Col dialled 999. After talking animatedly on his mobile for a few minutes, he clicked it shut.

"They're coming."

A platinum blonde head appeared at the door.

"Is anybody going to tell me what's going on?" demanded Shirley petulantly.

"Astrid has been attacked by a frost wolf," replied Suzanne curtly.

She didn't like the smug weather giant companion, and didn't mind showing it. Before Shirley could retort they were interrupted by the wail of an ambulance outside.

"Flamefeather, you'll need to go now," said Suzanne quietly.

The phoenix turned his intelligent amber eyes on his companion, and took off out of the window with a soft, beautiful cry. For a few minutes he was still visible, glowing brightly in the ink black sky, before he veered off, out of sight. Suzanne closed the window as Col walked downstairs, taking the steps two at a time. He wrenched the door open just as the paramedics were about to ring, startling them.

"She's upstairs," he declared abruptly, leading the way up the back stairs.

The paramedics took the stretcher upstairs and took Astrid to Chartmouth Hospital.

Connie paced up and down the room, her mobile clenched in her hand. Col and the others had been out searching for Astrid for almost two hours, and she still hadn't heard any news. Suddenly, there was an explosion of noise. For one wild moment she thought that Kullervo was trying to encounter her, and then realised that it was just her mobile ringing. She rammed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Connie-"

"Col? Col, what's happening? Has there been any news?"

"We've found Astrid. She's gone to the hospital. We think – we think it was a frost wolf."

"So she was just asleep?" asked Connie, feeling relieved.

"Erm...no. No. She has frostbite, and we don't know how long she's been out there."

Silence fell.

"Connie?"

"I'll get Evelyn to take me to the hospital. Are you there?"

"Okay. Dr. Brock's taking me now. Suzanne went with Astrid in the ambulance."

"I'll see you there."

"Bye."

As she hung up, Connie realised that someone would have to tell Astrid's parents. As her mentor, it would have to be her.


	9. Recovery

**This is dedicated to Darling Summers, as ever, for making me smile with her reviews, and for Angelmail who is sitting at home with a bad back **** Get well soon!**

9. Recovery

When they were told, the Farleys were understandably shaken by the news. Evelyn volunteered to drive them to Chartmouth Hospital, along with a very nervous Connie, who was musing about what this could mean. Had Rat been controlled by Kullervo? She shuddered to think of her friend under the shape-shifter's power. In truth she would have gone straight to find him if she didn't have to look after Astrid first. As it was, she was jittery and jumpy, and practically ran out of the car into the hospital, desperate for information.

When they got there, Astrid was still unconscious. A nurse was standing at the foot of the bed with her chart, and Suzanne and Col were sitting either side of it.

"Astrid!" cried Mrs. Farley, running to her daughter's side.

"She should be waking up any time now," said the nurse. "But she will be very weak, and she won't be able to talk for long."

Evelyn nodded, looking as though she was used to dealing with people being hospitalized by mythical creatures.

"We'll wait here," she declared.

The nurse nodded, and walked off, leaving them with Astrid. A few minutes later, she woke. Seeing Connie, she croaked:

"Kullervo."

"Astrid! How are you?" asked Mrs. Farley, leaning over her daughter.

She managed a weak smile.

"Not so bad, but I've been better." Turning her head to Connie, she added: "He's got Rat. Please save him. I couldn't."

Mr. Farley took her hand.

"Who's Kullervo, love?" he enquired.

Before Astrid could reply, a young doctor came in, looking hurried and harassed.

"Ah, you're awake, Miss Farley. I just need to check a few things. I'm Dr. Colt," he said, edging past Astrid's mother.

He checked her temperature and pulse, and made some notes on her chart.

"Right. You'll need to stay overnight for observation, but if your condition remains stable, you'll be able to go tomorrow morning. You need a lot of uninterrupted sleep, but that shouldn't be a problem here. There'll be a nurse along in a few hours to check up on you."

"Thank you, Doctor" replied Mr. Farley.

Dr. Colt nodded, and walked away, followed by the nurse.

"We'll leave you to it, then," suggested Col, standing up. "Connie?"

"Yeah, sure," agreed Connie.

"No, wait!" pleaded Astrid, raising her head with some difficulty from the pillow.

She beckoned the universal closer, and she leaned down.

"Connie, _please_ rescue Rat. He'll need your help," whispered Astrid.

Connie reached out and squeezed her hand.

"I'll do it, don't worry. Did he...did he do this to you?"

Astrid nodded slowly, closing her eyes as she remembered the previous night. Connie shook her head, unable to believe that her friend had done this. She sighed.

"Goodbye, then. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes. Just make sure about Rat. He needs help."

Connie nodded and promised, again, that she would deal with him. Then she, Col and Suzanne left the hospital, leaving Astrid with her parents.

The next morning, with Astrid's warning ringing in her ears, Connie went out to tackle Rat. She arranged to meet him in Sentinel's cave at five o'clock, and so she set off at half past four after school, as fleecy white clouds were scudding across the pale sky. The sun would set soon, and she was anxious to get the whole business over and done with before it got dark. Rat was sitting on a boulder at the mouth of the cave when she arrived, looking as calm and normal as he did any other day. As she got closer, Connie noticed a golden glint in one of his eyes, which confirmed her fears.

"Hi, Rat," she said calmly. "How are you?"

He shrugged.

"So-so," he replied, but his voice was heavy and dull.

Connie sat down on the boulder next to him and leaned against the cave wall.

"Nice evening, isn't it?"

"I guess so."

"Hmm."

Taking this chance, whilst Rat seemed placid, she closed her eyes and found the boy's mind in front of her. She took a deep breath and ran into the labyrinth which was Rat's mind. Thankfully, Kullervo was busy elsewhere, and had lowered his guard, enabling her to slip in unnoticed. She ran through the passage-ways, her mind buzzing with Kullervo's imprinted presence. The paths were smooth, even stone, firm under Connie's shadow-feet; but sometimes the terrain changed, to steep slopes and rough-cut steps. At one point, she almost fell into a deep and jagged chasm, over which hung a thin rope bridge. The universal edged slowly across it, her heart pounding. If Rat so wished, he could throw her off into the blackness of the canyon. She just managed to reach the other side as the bridge gave way, falling deep into the darkness.

"Come on, Rat! Let me in!" she pleaded as she moved forward, testing every step before she put her weight on it.

Connie's path was now smooth rock again, and easy to walk across. She soon reached the innermost chamber, and felt along the walls to reach the central cave. Her hand met the picture of a frost wolf, painted onto the surface in charcoal and chalk, and she was hit with a sudden sense of a mind, sharp as the first frost and keen as an arctic wind. The shadow-Rat was curled up on the ground beneath a huge, swirling black mark. Picturing her Universal's armory, she chose the gleaming golden helm and held it out to Rat, praying that he would take it.

"Put this on, Rat," she instructed in a low, calm voice. "Put this on, and you'll be safe."

"Connie? Connie," replied Rat, grabbing the helm like a life-line. "Will this stop him? Will it stop me from...from doing this?"

A thought struck him, and his eyes widened.

"Astrid – is she okay? Did you find her? I...Kullervo made Icefen hurt her..."

"She's fine, we found her. Please, put this on, I have to get out before Kullervo finds me," said Connie, anxiously glancing behind her.

Rat clipped the helm on, and Connie turned and ran. She had sensed Kullervo's presence, and was desperate to get out before he found her. She had reached a broad stream with seven flat grey stones making a path across it, when the shape-shifter noticed her presence. He sent a torrent of icy water over the stepping stones, making it impossible to cross. The universal had the sense to raise her shield before he sent down a lightning bolt of pain down to her. It reminded her, horribly, of the time she had saved Col from Kullervo: that time, she had been unable to break the bond and had suffered accordingly. This time, she would not be caught. She couldn't- she had far too much to lose: she had to train Astrid, and now she had the responsibility of being the Fifth Trustee. And she still hadn't told Col how she felt. She gazed at the over-flowing stream, and suddenly realised something. This was Rat's mind, and now that he had the helm, he was back in control.

"Let me out, Rat!" she whispered.

The stones reappeared above the water, and Connie raced across, not daring to look back. As soon as she reached the other side, Kullervo struck again. The river flooded with black water, rising again until Connie couldn't move her legs. She stumbled, and fell into the deep, freezing water. She held her breath, fighting to reach the surface.

Suddenly, her grasping hands found a pile of rocks. She struck upwards, using the rocks as a guide. Eventually, she reached the island, gasping for breath, and pulled herself up. Rat had managed to build an island to save Connie. She clambered onto the shore and offered a silent thanks to her friend, urging him to keep building. She could already see Kullervo's presence diminishing now that Rat had the helm. She ran along the island back onto the stone floor, which echoed with her footsteps. The chasm lay in front of her, bridge-less, and full of darkness. Connie skidded to a halt.

"Rat! Come on, build me a bridge. Please, I'm nearly out!" pleaded Connie, raising her shield again.

A large bridge rose from the depths, made of the same smooth grey stone that made up the floors. She sprinted across it, horribly aware of the black wave of Kullervo's presence crashing down behind her. Turning her head, her worst fears were confirmed: the shape-shifter was destroying the bridge behind her. Trying desperately to move faster, whilst weighed down by her sodden clothes, Connie tripped, and fell down into the chasm, and Kullervo's wave swept down to embrace her.


	10. 10

**This chapter is randomly dedicated to...Angelmail!**

Rat was hardly aware of his surroundings, so intent was he on the mental battle. He had seen Connie go underwater, but he had managed to save her; so he was confident that he could flush out Kullervo. Hearing Connie pleading for a bridge, he concentrated hard, visualising a strong stone bridge that could carry the universal to safety. A smooth stone path rose from under the black water, stretching from one side of the cavern to the other, and Connie ran across it as fast as her weary legs could carry her. Satisfied that she was safe, Rat turned back to face the dark presence which had been inhabiting his mind.

"You are still mine, wolf-boy," gloated Kullervo.

"I never was yours," retorted Rat angrily. "I belong to myself, and Icefen. No-one else. Go, before Connie finds you. You won't survive this battle," he snarled.

A bead of sweat trickled down his face, and he swiped it away impatiently.

"You will not join me? Then you shall be sorry."

A hundred year's worth of pain and suffering rained down on Rat. It had no effect: the universal's helm was protecting him, gleaming gold in the darkness of Kullervo's presence. Kullervo spat viciously and prepared to try again; still with no effect. With a slow, unpleasant smile, he realised what he had to do. He abandoned his attack on Rat and turned to Connie. The universal was running across the bridge, her black hair streaming out behind her, not daring to glance back. Kullervo became a wave again, washing over all that he could find. Connie screamed as she was swept into the chasm, and Rat's eyes shot open.

Connie was drowning in Kullervo. In the water she could not lift her shield, and so she cast it aside and tried to swim. The yells of the shape-shifter's followers reached her, the screams of the creatures who had suffered at the hands of humans. She couldn't listen to them: she was just so tired, she longed to sleep.

"So sleep," whispered the treacherous voice of Kullervo.

Connie's weary eyes shut. The first image that came to her mind was of Col. Col. She couldn't sleep, wouldn't sleep, because if she did she would never see Col again. Never be able to tell him how she felt about him. Connie struck up to the surface, determined to escape. She found her compass shield, and held it above her as she frantically swam with her legs. All those times she had been swimming with Arran and Jessica had paid off: she reached the wall and attempted to climb it.

"Rat! Rat! I need you! Help!"

The waves tugged at her legs as she tried in vain to find footholds in the slippery rock. She was almost tempted to give up and fall back into Kullervo's embrace.

"No, I can't! What about Col? And Astrid? Come _on_ Rat!" she cried out; but even then her arms seemed to become too heavy to lift. "Rat...please...help me..."

Her arms loosened, and she fell down...and landed hard on something cold. With a start, Connie realised what she was lying on: ice. Rat had managed to freeze Kullervo's wave with his frost wolf powers, and now she was almost safe. At that moment, a huge white wolf trotted down one wave and up to where the universal was standing up, weak legged as she wondered how she could possibly get out of the chasm. She almost fell over again with relief as she saw who it was: Icefen had come to save her. Flinging her arms around his neck, she quickly encountered him and climbed onto his back, letting him carry her up to the safe stone floor. From there, she staggered out and broke the bond.

When she came to, Connie found herself in her attic bedroom at No. 5 Shaker Row. Evelyn was sitting at the foot of her bed, clenching and unclenching her hands. When she looked around again, she noticed that Connie was awake and rushed to her side.

"Connie! Oh Connie, how are you?" she asked, feeling her temperature.

"I'm fine," replied Connie feebly. "How did I get here?"

"Rat brought you," said Evelyn gently. "He said he's better now, and that you'd understand."

Connie smiled wanly, and closed her eyes, letting the day's events wash over her. They came back like images in a film: the waves, the ice, the pain...she shuddered, and opened her eyes. Evelyn had stood up and was walking to the door.

"I'm just going to go and tell Col. He's been sitting up here all the time you were asleep, but I just managed to persuade him to go down and get a hot drink. I won't be long."

Evelyn went downstairs, leaving Connie to her thoughts. Col had been sitting here with her? Was it possible that he, just maybe, felt the way she did? _No, no, that's stupid_, she told herself firmly. _That's what friends do for each other_. Mentally scolding herself for being so daft, Connie looked at her watch. It was just a little past eight o'clock: she didn't even know how long she'd been sleeping, but she hazarded a guess that it was over an hour. She heard light footsteps on the stairs, and then Col burst into the room, looking extremely close to panic. He sat down on the bed heavily and grabbed her hands.

"How are you?" he demanded.

"All right, I guess." Seeing Col's expression, Connie elaborated: "I'm fine. Honestly."

"Good." He relaxed slightly, and released her hands. "You had me so worried. I mean, when Rat carried you in like that, I thought Kullervo had – had..." he broke off.

Connie reached out and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I'm all right now," she repeated. "Where's Rat? I need to thank him."

"Evelyn made him go back home – he was close to collapse afterwards, really terrified."

Col didn't look that much better, though Connie privately. He looked exhausted and anxious, his hair tousled as though he'd spent hours running his hands through it, and there were dark shadows under his mismatched eyes. There was an awkward silence. Connie desperately wanted to fill it by telling Col how she felt – her most recent encounter with Kullervo had made her think just how precarious the Society's position was; and how much danger they were in with two untrained universals. She wanted him to know just so that she would feel better going into battle against Kullervo, even if Col rejected her. Steeling herself for his reaction, she took a deep breath and began.

"Col, there's – there's something I have to tell you," began Connie tentatively.

They were interrupted by Col's mobile ringing, sounding very loud in the still attic room. He looked up at her questioningly.

"Answer it," she said. "It's all right."

Col answered it. Connie could just about hear a voice talking anxiously and quickly to him.

"It's all right, Rat. No, Connie's fine. I'm with her now. Okay. See you tomorrow, then? After school at my place? Yeah, tell Astrid. Okay, see you then. Bye."

He snapped the phone shut.

"Astrid and Rat are going to come over tomorrow after school, at my house. Apparently Astrid wants to start her training as soon as possible," he declared. "Anyway...what were you going to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter," lied Connie: deep in her heart, she knew it did.

The next week was half-term, and Astrid was to being her training with Connie on the Saturday beforehand. They met on the moor: Connie had decided that, since the only creature Astrid could encounter was a banshee, they would ask the banshees to help with the new universal's training. Astrid summoned Septima easily, and the banshee agreed to assist them readily.

"Right then, are we ready? I think we should start with the shield, that's what I learnt first. Septima, that means that Astrid will try and block you out when you try and encounter her. Is that all right?" enquired Connie, trying to hide her nervousness: she had barely finished training herself, and wasn't entirely sure she was ready to teach anyone else.

Septima nodded, and stepped backwards with an elegant fluid movement.

"Ready, Astrid? I want you to visualise a shield with our symbol on it, and hold it up against Septima's presence. Okay?" Astrid nodded. "Right. Start...now!"

Astrid pictured a silver shield, and mentally raised it above her head to protect her from the banshee's onslaught. She held it fast for a while, but then she felt her hold weaken. She dropped the shield with a clang and let Septima bond with her. Connie held up her hand.

"I am sorry, universal. You are only a child, I tried too hard to encounter you," apologised Septima, her sorrow causing Connie to wince.

"It's all right," replied Astrid softly. "I can't expect Kullervo to go easy on me. I just need some practice, that's all."

Connie studied the other girl's face.

"No," she said finally. "I think you could hold the shield up for longer, but you _wanted_ to encounter Septima. I'm sure it wasn't intentional, but it happened on a sort of unconscious level. I think you could really use your shield, if you tried a little harder."

Astrid nodded, and brushed a stray hair out of her face, preparing to concentrate properly.

"I'm ready."

She raised her shield again, and this time was determined to keep it up. She felt Septima's thoughts beating down on the shield, but hitched it up and pushed it slightly forward. This went on for several minutes. As she finally felt her grip weakening, she thrust the shield forwards. There was a gasp from the creature in front of her. Astrid opened her eyes to find the banshee lying on her back, her eyes wide.

"Septima! What happened?"

Astrid dropped to her knees and looked at Septima with concern.

"It's alright, universal. I am just...shocked. You sent my connection back to me."

Connie stared, looking astonished.

"Wow. That's high-level stuff. How do you feel?"

Astrid shrugged, and rubbed her eyes.

"I've got a bit of a headache, but I think I'm okay," she replied, helping Septima up. The banshee's hands were surprisingly soft and delicate against Astrid's.

"The headache is only to be expected. I think that's enough for today," decided Connie. "You'll have to be able to encounter another creature before we can try out the sword."

Astrid nodded, feeling slightly unsteady on her feet.

"I might try with Arran when we go swimming. I know I felt _something_ when I met him: maybe I can encounter him properly."

Connie looked thoughtful.

"It's worth a try, at least," she replied.

They said goodbye to Septima and started to go back home. Halfway there, Astrid was struck by the same buzzing sensation in her mind that she had felt when Kullervo had spoken to her, like an radio being tuned. She glanced across at Connie, who was wincing. Evidently Connie could feel it too.

"Shield," she whispered.

Astrid nodded and raised her universal's shield mentally, feeling Connie doing the same beside her. The buzzing was blocked out. As if in response to a signal, both girls ran down the hill to avoid the shape-shifter's presence. When they reached Hescombe, Connie realised that they would not be safe for much longer. Kullervo was just waiting for his opportunity; and when that came, they would have to fight it out. The Society couldn't shield their universals forever: one day the time would come when the universals had to fight to protect the Society.


	11. Chapter 11

**Strangely enough, this is an update! I apologise for my rubbishness, again :P Thanks to Darling Summers for beta-ing.**

The next day, Connie went to seek out Col. He was grooming his pony Mags in the paddock, and was completely oblivious to anything other than the young chestnut in front of him. Despite her nervousness, Connie smiled. Today she meant to tell him what she had intended to say the previous night before they'd been interrupted by Col's phone. She climbed onto the paddock fence and Mags whinnied softly at her. Col looked up.

"Hi, Connie," he said, smiling. Connie smiled back feebly.

"Hey, Col. How are you?"

"I'm not bad thanks – how are you? Are you feeling better?"

"I'm hanging on in there," replied Connie. Before Col could protest, she added: "But seriously, I'm fine. All I needed was some sleep."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

She smiled. "I'm certain. So, how's Skylark?"

"He's good. He's been spending a lot of time with Windwing – you know, the new pegasus he's mentoring." Connie settled herself on the fence.

"I _don't_ know, actually. What's he like?"

"She," corrected Col. "Well, she's absolutely pure white, and good-tempered too. A bit of a shaky flier, but Skylark says she's doing well with her training."

"Have we got a new pegasus companion for her, then?" asked Connie, interested. "I didn't realise there were any new ones in the area."

"No," replied Col, dropping the currycomb into a bucket. "But Kira thinks Sally Gray might be one. Her grandmother was, but her parents are both Elementals. She's good with horses though – very good."

"Sally Gray," mused Connie. "I don't think I've met her."

"She's in your class. Blonde hair, blue eyes – you can't have missed her, she's really pretty."

Despite herself, Connie felt a rush of jealousy as Col described Sally. As a true pegasus companion they would be able to share more through encounters, and they'd understand each other better. Stifling these thoughts, she said: "Oh, her. Yes, I've noticed she likes horses – all her pencil cases and things are decorated with them. It's worth a try, anyway, we could do with finding some new companions." Col gave Mags a polo mint and sat up on the fence next to Connie.

"So, what did you come here for?" he asked.

Connie shifted uncomfortably.

"I have to tell you something," she replied. Col looked at her encouragingly.

"I think...I think..." she trailed off despondently.

It had seemed so simple, so logical in her head. She would come here and tell him how she felt about him. How much she loved him. Now it seemed stupid: how could the coolest boy in the school even consider being with the self-confessed odd-ball? The words she had wanted to say were stuck in her throat as Col gave her a questioning look.

"You think...?" he prompted.

"I think Astrid might be ready to try and bond with Skylark," lied Connie.

Col looked surprised, but he quickly recovered.

"Okay, we can do that."

"Shall I call you when we're training next?" Col nodded. "Okay then. Well…" Connie looked away. "I have to go – things to do, people to see, you know the kind of thing." She smiled weakly. "See you later."

"Bye, Connie."

Connie slipped down from the fence and walked away from Col, feeling even worse than she had before she'd spoken to him. There had to be some way to sort it all out – but at the moment she just couldn't see what it was.

Col sat on the paddock fence, viciously snapping a twig into tiny pieces. He was such a fool! How could he have thought that Connie liked him in any way other than as a friend? She was a beautiful, intelligent, amazing universal: she could choose anyone she wanted. She wouldn't pick a stupid pegasus companion like him. Mags moved away, afraid of his master's mood as he continued to break the twigs in half. But just for one moment, Col had thought that Connie was going to say the few words which had been running through his head for a long, long time. I love you. He had to tell her, but how could he? He snapped the last bit of twig violently and jumped down from his seat.

Col returned to the house and ran up to his room, throwing himself down onto the bed with a sigh. There was a green photo album open in front of him – he'd been looking at it that morning, depressing himself even more than he had been before. A tanned girl with a baseball cap resting on long black hair and squinting green and brown eyes looked out at him from the first page – Connie on the beach last year, looking (as always) stunning. Col slammed the album shut and rested his chin on his hands, staring out of the window. He would have to do something: the universal was constantly occupying his thoughts.

He sat up suddenly, and decided to go and see his companion. Skylark would make him feel better. Col ran back downstairs and out of the door, towards the moor. The day was cloudy and a thin drizzle was setting in, allowing cover for the High Flyers to stretch their wings.

He soon reached the moor, which was empty apart from a few damp and miserable sheep and one lonely sylph which he could just about make out, darting around happily in the brisk breeze. As he watched, it waved and flew over his shoulder, ruffling Col's hair on the way past.

Taking the silver whistle from around his neck, he blew three times and waited for Skylark to come. Col shivered as a bitter wind flew across the moor, pulling his jacket further around him. A few minutes later two pegasi, one grey, one white, circled and landed. Skylark nudged the white pegasus forward and greeted his companion.

"Greetings, companion. This is Windwing. I decided that she was ready to encounter a pegasus companion. If you would do the honours, I'd be much obliged," said Skylark.

"Hey, Skylark. Of course I'll encounter her, it'll be a pleasure," replied reached out to let Windwing smell his hand, but she shied away.

"Come on, girl," he encouraged softly. "It's all right. I won't hurt you."

Windwing glanced nervously at Skylark, who nodded. She moved hesitantly towards Col and allowed him to touch her head. Moving slowly, Col drew up beside her and lowered his face into her mane. He found Windwing's frightened, skittish mind and entered it, feeling the love of flight and freedom that he recognised from Skylark's thoughts.

Col found a deep fondness of somebody called Hermia, marked out as a shining sun in her mind's sky.

"Who is Hermia?" he asked through their bond.

"My sister," replied Windwing. "I will show her to you." An image of another dazzling white pegasus, very like Windwing, was projected into Col's mind.

"Named after Hermes, the winged messenger," guessed Col, smiling. Windwing laughed.

"Indeed, companion. She is being tutored by Firewings. She's wilder, much wilder than me. But I love her, and I hope she finds a companion soon. I hope we both do."

The pegasus sighed wistfully. Col, still exploring her mind, found a deep sorrow, a black cloud in her sunny sky. Col found another name and wondered about it.

"Who is Phaeton?" he asked.

Windwing bucked and reared, casting Col from her mind.

"Ssh. Calm down, Windwing!" urged Col, falling back against Skylark's back. The pegasus dropped back down, but tossed her head, the whites of her eyes showing like a beast in a slaughterhouse.

"Hush, Windwing," ordered Skylark firmly. Windwing forced herself to stay still.

"I'm so sorry. Just...Phaeton...I'm not really comfortable about discussing him. He's my brother."

"Sorry – I didn't realise," replied Col. "Never mind." Windwing closed her eyes, pain evident in the action.

"I must tell you," she declared, after a moment's thought.

"No, you don't have to if you don't want to," assured Col.

"No. I want to tell you," said Windwing. "Please, bond with me again. I need to explain this to you."

Warily, Col buried his face into her mane and bonded again with Windwing. She showed him a spectacular white pegasus, slightly bigger than herself.

"This is Phaeton." Col nodded.

"Please don't be angry at me for this, although you have a right to be. I have nothing to do with him any more, but he _is_ my brother," said Windwing. "Phaeton has... has gone to Kullervo."

Col breathed in deeply, struggling to maintain his emotions.

"I am so sorry. I feel what Kullervo has done to you. I am ashamed to be his sister."

"Don't be," replied Col abruptly, not wanting to discuss things any further.

"You will wish to break our bond?"

"Yes."

"Before you do, I have a question. Who is Connie?" Col laughed bitterly. He had forgotten that Windwing was exploring his mind as he was hers.

"Connie is a friend. She's the, I mean, a universal." Windwing shook her mane."She is not just a friend. Do not try to lie to me, Col. You forget that I can read your mind too," she laughed. "She is in your mind, everywhere. If she is your friend, you need to tell her."

"I know," sighed Col. "I just don't know how to tell her. She's just so...amazing. I mean, why would she even bother with me?" Col paused, realising that she had just unloaded his problem onto a complete stranger.

"Please don't mention this to Skylark," he pleaded.

"I won't – but you'll have a hard time hiding it from him. It's visible in every part of your mind."

"I'll make sure I hide it next time. Thank you." With a sudden jolt, they broke their bond, and Col looked up.

"Well done, Windwing, that was excellent for your first go," he said. "Would you mind if I went flying with Skylark now?"

"Of course not," replied the pegasus.

"Do you think you can fly back to Hermia on your own?" queried Skylark. Windwing nodded.

"Good. Goodbye for now, then."

Windwing launched herself off into the iron grey sky, and Col mounted Skylark, following close on her heels. Flying with his companion seemed to be the only way he could forget about Connie, if only for a while; and if that was so, Col was going to be flying more than ever until he could work out how to tell her just how he felt.


End file.
